In a high-frequency signal generator, a phase locked loop may be used as a signal source driving a multiplying circuit, such as a nonlinear transmission line. In such a system, if the frequency of the phase locked loop is multiplied by a factor of N, the spurious performance may be degraded by a factor of 20*Log(N). This degradation in performance may adversely affect system performance.
Thus, there is a need for an improved high-frequency signal generator.